The present invention relates to an electric wiring system, and more particularly to an electric wiring system with centralized supervisory capability for monitoring abnormal signals from sensors for engine oil, coolant water, etc., in a vehicle or the like.
Vehicle incorporate various sensors located in different positions. As electronics utilized in vehicles has progressed in recent years, the trend is that the kinds and number of such sensors are increasing. The conditions of the sensors and subjected to centralized supervision in the vehicle compartment. A conventional arrangement is that each of the sensors is directly connected to a control unit having a monitor indicator, and is disadvantageous in that as the number of sensors used is increased, the number of wires is also increased, resulting in an greater number of steps of installing the wires and a larger wiring harness size.